laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: The Phantom Town of Folsense
The Phantom Town of Folsense is the fourth chapter of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Plot Characters Playable *Luke *Hershel Layton Non-playable *Parcelle *Don Paolo *Flora Reinhold *Krantz *Rory *Beluga *Sammy Thunder *Chelmey *Barton *Dawson *Katia Anderson *Stachenscarfen *Derby *Felix *Joseph *Precious *Narice *Ilyana *Granny Riddleton *Olson *Garland *Geoff *Joanie *Opal *Gregorio Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''060: Plaza Puzzle'' - Given by Rory ; located at the Station Exit - Not Obligatory *''061: Where's the Hotel - Not given by anyone ; located Outside the Hotel - Obligatory *062: Smell the Roses Again'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside the Hotel Room - Not Obligatory *''063: Numbered Cards'' - Given by Dawson ; located inside the Antique Shop - Not Obligatory *''068: Hat Trick - Given by Felix; located on the Eastern Street - Not Obligatory *070: The Jewelled Necklace - Given by Ilyana ; located at the Cabaret - Obligatory *072: Scrambled Photos'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside the Photo Studio - Obligatory *''076: Top of the Tower'' - Given by Geoff; located at Tower - 1. Floor - Obligatory *''085: The Missing Shape'' - Given by Olson; located at West Street - Not Obligatory *''089: Flower Bed Fun'' - Given by Derby; located at the Clocktower Plaza - Not Obligatory *''093: How Old Am I?'' - Given by Joanie; located at the Promenade - Not Obligatory *''106: the Knight's Tour 1'' - Given by Gregorio; located at Herzen Museum - Not Obligatory *''110: Chelmey's Route'' - Given by Chelmey ; located inside the Hotel Lobby - Obligatory *''115: Tricky Digits'' - Given by Krantz ; located inside the Hotel Lobby - Not Obligatory *''117: Three Couples'' - Given by Narice ; located at the West Y-Junction - Not Obligatory *''119: The Fake Coins'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at Tower - G. Floor - Not Obligatory *''129: The Slobbish Mole - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at Granny R's - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Beluga's Search ''Beluga seems to be working Sammy like a dog, sending him all over town in a frantic search for some unknown item. It's unclear why Beluga would set up a secret train line connected to Folsense, but it's clear this item is very important to him. What could it be? The Vampire in the Castle Rumours have surfaced regarding a vampire said to live in the castle at the edge of town. Terrified by such talk, not a soul in Folsense dares to go near the castle. Could a vampire actually be living up in Herzen Castle? Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Rewards *Tea Set: Dream Fluff - Received after solving 061: Where's the Hotel . *Old Diary - Found after witnessing Beluga and Sammy talk. *Old Diary: Diary Key - Received from Dawson after talking to him about the diary. *Tea Set: Peppercherry - Received from Derby after solving 089: Flower Bed Fun. *Hamster: Pet House - Received from Felix after solving 068: Hat Trick *Camera: Gear-Filled Part - Received after solving 072: Scrambled Photos. *Camera: Photograph 008: Granny R's - Received after taking a photo at Granny R's. *Hamster: Surprise Box - Received from Dawson after solving 063: Numbered Cards. *Layton's Challenges: The Animal Lover's House - Received after giving the Hamster a 30-step workout. *Camera: Photograph 005: Tower - G. Floor - Received after taking a photo of at Tower - G. Floor. *Story: Photo Scrap - Received from Chelmey after talking to him inside the Hotel Lobby.